Como Num Conto de Fadas
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Como seria a relação entre Humanos e Youkais na nossa era?Como uma história de um jovem casal podia ajudar a mudar isso?Essa história é sobre uma humana e um meio youkai que mostra como o amor aparece mesmo com diferenças.[InuKag U.A.]


Oi pessoal.

Minha primeira fic de Inu Yasha, feita em homenagem a minha amiga que está fazendo aniversario hoje, ela é fanática pelo anime, então fiz para ela, a fic esta fraca, pois eu fiz em muito pouco tempo, no intervalo entre aulas hoje, mas espero que vocês leiam e deixem reviews, mesmo que seja para reclamar de estar péssima.

**Sinopse:** Como seria a relação entre Humanos e Youkais na nossa era? E como uma história de um jovem casal podia ajudar a mudar isso? Essa história é sobre uma humana e um meio youkai que mostra como o amor aparece mesmo com diferenças. InuKag U.A. Presente de aniversario para uma amiga...

**Disclamer:** Vocês já devem saber que o anime não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu não estaria escrevendo fics de um anime que é meu né?

* * *

**COMO NUM CONTO DE FADAS**

"Hoje eu Kagome Higurashi, estou começando a Faculdade de Convivência Social, pretendo quando me formar ajudar todos a conviver bem, tanto humanos, meio youkai, quanto youkais e todas as raças vividas nesse mundo. Mesmo agora depois e séculos, no século XXI, no ano de 2007, ainda tem preconceito, isso acho ridículo. Acho que vou conhecer pessoas legais aqui.

Meu nome é InuYasha, sou um meio youkai e hoje começo a Faculdade de Convivência Social, eu não queria, mas meu pai me obrigou meu irmão não precisou, pois jurou que não iria ter mais preconceitos, inclusive agora está namorando com uma humana.

Tomará que eu consiga fazer amigos, então quem sabe eu consiga sair desta chatice, afinal eu sou rico e não preciso de uma faculdade tão inútil. Até que tem garotas bonitas, principalmente aquela tal de Kagome, pena que é uma humana.

**Kagome:** Oi! InuYasha-san – diz cumprimentando ele.

**InuYasha:** Ohayo! Há quanto tempo ein?

**Kagome:** Sim, mas nunca ia imaginar que você faria esta faculdade, afinal na escola você desprezava a todos.

**InuYasha:** Meu pai me obrigou.

**Kagome:** Já devia adivinhar.

**InuYasha:** Então agora terei que fazer, reparei que você ficou mais bonita, desde o fundamental.

**Kagome:** Obrigada, você também ficou muito mais bonito – fala corando, assim como ele, mas então o professor chega na sala e eles vão se sentar.

A aula passa, assim como vários dias também, eles foram conversando, se conhecendo mais e felizmente se apaixonando, assim passou um mês. InuYasha a chama para um passeio, lá ele iria se declarar e para sua sorte era o dia dos namorados.

Foram no parque de diversões, se divertiram muito, o garoto de cabelos prateados ganhou um belo ursinho para a jovem e cabelos negros.

O dia passou, com a chegada da noite, o meio youkai cria coragem para se declarar a ela na Roda Gigante:

**InuYasha:** Kagome, nesse tempo que ficamos juntos, eu comecei a sentir algo mais forte por você – se declara corado – Aishiteru.

**Kagome:** - ela abre um belo sorriso – Aishiterumo.

Nesse momento os dois começam a se aproximar, suas respirações vão se mesclando, seus lábios vão se tocando e um doce beijo sai aos poucos esse calmo beijo vai se tornando profundo e intenso. Quando o fôlego acabou, eles tiveram que se separa.

**InuYasha:** Você quer namorar comigo? – pergunta abraçando-a.

**Kagome:** Hai.

Os dois começaram a namorar e logo acabaram se casando. Tiveram filhos, InuYasha assumiu as empresas do pai e ajudou o mundo a acabar com a descriminação usando sua história de amor.

E viveram felizes para sempre...".

- Agora está na hora de você dormir Kali.

-Ah! Mamãe!

- Nada de 'Ah!Mamãe', boa noite minha pequena.

- Boa noite mamãe – falando nisso a pequena garotinha de cabelos prateados com mechas negras adormece e sua mãe se retira do quarto.

- Ela pediu de novo a nossa história? – pergunta um meio youkai com cabelos prateados.

- Sim – responde uma bela humana de melenas pretas.

- É sempre assim.

- Agora vamos dormir.

- Hai – fala dando um beijo na esposa e os dois vão se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

**Fim...

* * *

**

Então o que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, pelo menos a aniversariante gostou, foi ela que deu o tema, e o nome Kali é da filha dos dois em uma fic que ela ta escrevendo, ela ainda não tem perfil, mas em breve fará para por a fic no ar, que está muito boa...

Obrigada a quem leu e espero que deixem reviews...

AH! Feliz Aniversario Aline! Minha querida filha virtual Enila!

Beijos

**Mandy**


End file.
